Conventional pillows provide head and neck support to resting or sleeping individuals. Body pillows are typically longer and more substantial pillows that provide support for one or more of the head, neck, spine, back, torso and legs of a user. Body pillows are generally recognized for their therapeutic value in that they allow individuals to sleep in a fetal position while providing proper support and alignment of the spine with respect to other body parts. Typically, the user of a body pillow lies on his or her side, and wraps one or both arms or legs around the pillow to approximate, for example, a fetal position. The support provided by the pillow is an aid in making sleep more restful and comfortable.
Pillowcases of the invention are typically adaptable to cover both standard pillows and body pillows. They can be made from any number of fabrics such as plain cotton fabric or more luxurious fabrics such as satin or silk, for example. While a significant function of a pillowcase is to protect the pillow from becoming soiled, pillowcases can provide a decorative or design function as well. Pillowcases can be removed from the pillow and be replaced by a pillowcase of different color or design thus contributing to a change in room theme or mood. Pillows may have additional functions. For example, pillows intended for use by children can function to provide the security in the same manner as the comfort provided by stuffed animals, comforters or blankets, especially at bedtime. A variety of conventional pillows and pillowcases have attempted to meet these functions in the past.
U.S. patents which disclose examples of decorative and dual-purpose pillows and pillowcases include U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,362 to Yager; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,369 to Spector; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,769 to Koenig. A variety of body pillows for both adults and children that provide therapeutic body support and restful sleep are known in the relevant art. Examples of these are found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 382,435 to Schaffner and Powell; U.S. Pat. No. 419,819 to Bartoli, U.S. Pat. No. 431,745 to Jackson, U.S. Design Pat. No. D453,653 to Tunnel and Utility Pat. No. 5,987,674 to Schaffner et al. Schaffner '674 teaches an ergonomically shaped pillow comprising a circumferential section of a toroid combined with first and second ellipsoidal pillow end sections. The pillow of Schaffner et al has portions which are shaped to approximate the circular radii of motion of a user's limbs and head. Tunnel '653 teaches a J-shaped body pillow having straight, flattened, or truncated ends. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,164 to Leach discloses a body pillow with a horseshoe-shaped top and a J-shaped bottom. The pillow of Leach is designed to be used to support the back, legs and head of a user.
Current research and data on children and sleep indicate that a significant percentage of children have difficulty falling and staying asleep. Furthermore, current research indicates that general anxiety levels in children have been increasing over the past 50 years. Children often find comfort in a beloved stuffed animal or “security blanket” when stressed, tired or in an unfamiliar setting. Moreover, most children find the presence of favorite music or sounds to be comforting and relaxing at bedtime or naptime. Accordingly, a need exists for juvenile body pillows and pillowcases that are provided in huggable shapes and are decorated with comforting, unique or sophisticated animal or character designs that 1) provide therapeutic body support and physical and emotional comfort to help children relax or sleep, 2) transform the body pillow into an appealing, huggable bedtime or quiet time buddy, and 3) provide means for storing, transporting or otherwise using one or more accessories which improve the relaxation and sleep experience for the user.